


Sleeves of his Sweater

by himjongs



Series: Playlist Series [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himjongs/pseuds/himjongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhong arrives in New York to spend the summer with his cousin Jongup, who drags him to a party before he can unpack his bag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeves of his Sweater

After six hours in the air Junhong lands in New York- stomach dropping at the same rate as the descending aircraft. His cousin Jongup swore on every sneaker he loved that they would have a blast during the two months he’d be staying with him and his aunt. Junhong hopes he keeps that promise. It’s his first time traveling alone and he’s ready to get into everything he can while on vacation.

 

The first person Junhong sees is his aunt, waving with a smile plastered on her face and phone pressed to her ear. Confirming his arrival to his mom no doubt- who probably called the minute he boarded the plane in LA. Jongup gets up from his plastic seat, grinning like always- except now its not angelic like when they were kids, but mischievous and cocky. Jongup waits until his mother is done squeezing Junhong to death, before greeting his younger cousin with a punch and half hug.

 

 

"Were you scared flying all by yourself?" Jongup teases at baggage claim.

 

"No," Junhong narrows his eyes. It was just like his cousin to try and make someone look like coward.

 

Jongup chuckled before nudging Junhong’s shoulder, turning serious. Thankfully his mom left to get the car so he could discuss serious business with Junhong. “Hey, wanna go to a party tonight?” he asked leaning up against a pillar, taking out his phone.

 

Junhong laughs, taking his eyes away from the conveyor belt spitting out luggage, to stare at Jongup with disbelieving eyes. “I just got here.”

 

"I know, and it’s only what, five-forty?" he asks checking an expensive looking watch on his wrist. "Still early. You have time to wash up and change when we get to my house."

 

Junhong makes a noise that sounds like something between a sigh and a whine. Turning to look out for his bags again he asks, “Can’t we start partying tomorrow? I’m tired.”

 

"You shoulda slept on the plane. I’ll get you a Red Bull," Jongup says scrolling through his iphone.

 

"I don’t like that shit," Junhong scrunches his nose.

 

Jongup shrugs, “then a Monster.”

 

 

Junhong’s aunt asks endless questions about the flight on the way to the house. While Junhong answers politely, Jongup huffs scrolling through his phone with his feet on the dash. When asked to take them down, he reaches over and turns the radio up to tune his mom out.

 

Once they’re at their destination, Junhong knows exactly where to drop his stuff off in Jongup’s room. Even though they live on opposite ends of the country, he and Jongup are pretty close. In the past, they’ve visited each other as much as their parents allowed considering school and airfare. Now that they were both legally adults, they could see each other whenever they could scrape up the cash.

 

Jongup’s full sized bed usually reminds Junhong of how hot and squished he’d be during his stay. But after a long flight, it looks so inviting he can’t help but throw himself onto it.

"Put something nice on," Jongup says in an authoritative tone that causes Junhong to roll his eyes.

 

“Dude, I said I don’t want to go.” Junhong rubs his eyes not budging from the bed.

 

Jongup gathers up his own clothes, ignoring his protest. “Be ready in thirty minutes. I’ll use my mom’s bathroom.” The door slams and Junhong groans, forcing himself out of bed.

 

 

"That’s the best you have?" Jongup asks twenty-five minutes later.

 

Junhong looks down at his dark wash skinny jeans and black Boy t-shirt. “What’s wrong with this?”

 

"We’re going to the Hamptons. You gotta look fresher than fresh." He knocks Junhong’s snapback off his head when he passes him to open his closet. Jongup has always had nice clothes, but Junhong can’t remember him ever having so many. He pushes his normal streetwear aside to reveal a bunch of dress pants and expensive looking button downs. "Classy.”

 

Junhong is nearly speechless at the sight. “Who do you even know that lives in the Hamptons and how did you get all this stuff?”

 

"My sugar daddy," Jongup answered simply.

 

The confused look on Junhong’s face quickly changed to disgust. “Eww, you’re fucking an old man?”

 

"Hell no," the older punches him in the shoulder. "He’s twenty four."

 

Junhong thinks this guy must be hideous or slow because what twenty-four year old needs to cash out a nineteen year old kid for sex? “Are you being serious?”

“Yes, now pick something and get dressed. The car will be here soon.”

 

Car Junhong mouths. Jongup has certainly been busy since they last hung out.

 

A sleek black SUV pulls up to the curb and a suited man steps out to open the door for the teens. Jongup doesn’t even thank him for holding the door as he slides in the backseat. Junhong isn’t sure what to think about the situation he’s in. Whoever Jongup is messing around with must really like him if he’s sending cars out to Brooklyn. “All of this for you?” he questions his cousin, making himself comfortable in his seat.

 

Jongup shrugs nonchalantly before a grin creeps on his face. “All I have to do is fuck him and he buys me stuff.” There isn’t much to say to that so the two of them look out of their respective windows, mentally preparing themselves for the long ride.

 

Jungong uses the drive to try to catch up on some sleep. He is shaken awake what feels like minutes later. Blinking and rubbing his tired eyes, he finally focuses on the house they’re pulling up to. Junhong isn’t one to marvel with his mouth hanging open, but the place definitely one he wouldn’t mind frequenting. “Fashionably late,” Jongup says airly, removing his seatbelt and brushing his hands down his shirt.

 

Junhong leans over him to see out of the window nearest the mini mansion. “Shit, it’s practically a glass house.”

 

“I know,” the older gloats, “it’s awesome right?”

 

Junhong shakes his head, feeling around to release himself from the belt across his torso. “I knew it would be nice, but damn.”

Sighing dramatically, Jongup steps out before the driver can get around the car to open his door. “Come on commoner.” He takes a small tin of mints from his pocket, throwing two in his mouth. He hands Junhong the box, leading the way to the door. “Don’t embarrass me.” Junhong takes in the unmistakable smell of the ocean, obediently following behind him.

 

Inside theres a small crowd of beautiful young people socializing. Many are drinking, a few are dancing to the sugar-coated pop rock pumping through the place. Nothing like what Junhong or Jongup would ever listen to. Jongup strolls in like he owns the place- probably because his boyfriend does. And Junhong quickly spots a pair of gorgeous blonde twins on the black leather couch doing lines of coke. Not exactly the kind of party he was expecting, but he’s down with it.

 

Jongup is greeted with a kiss by a slim man that looks no more than twenty. “Finally,” he says with a smile before kissing Jongup again. He’s ready to pull him off somewhere private before he’s even been introduced to Junhong. Himchan, as Jongup introduces him is barely apologetic about his bad manners. He takes a head start upstairs and gives Jongup a few seconds with his cousin before stealing him away for the night.

 

“He buys you all that shit?” Junhong asks dumbfounded. He didn’t expect Himchan to be attractive at all. The part in his hair looks a little silly, but other than that Jongup has hit the jackpot- literally.

 

“Yep, if you’re smart you’ll find somebody to sponsor you for the summer tonight.”

 

Junhong shakes his head, “You’re crazy.”

 

Jongup doesn’t get him that energy drink he promised, but ends up telling Junhong to relax with a beer. While Junhong didn’t expect them to hold hands all night, he did hope that Jongup would introduce him to a couple of people before he went off to do his own thing.

 

With a sigh Junhong nurses his beer and looks for a place to chill out by himself. He’s pretty sure the people around him are snobs with bad attitudes and he isn’t in the mood to deal with any of that. Relief comes in the form of a sliding glass back door. The teen invites himself outside where it’s deserted and quiet. He makes himself comfortable on a wicker bench lined with a thick soft cushion. Perfect for dozing off because that’s just what he does.

 

“Hey, you look like you could use some company,” a deep voice calls out after a few minutes. Junhong cracks and eye open to see a man sliding the door closed behind him. When he steps closer, the teen looks up at him sleepily and hums. The man chuckles. “Are you high or is this party that boring?”

 

“Not at all,” Junhong says groggily, sitting up straight. He tries to shake off the dumb sleepiness from his features. He doesn’t mean for his eyes to widen when he really takes the man in though. His slicked hair, dark fitted pants and deep grey sweater are almost nonexistent when his handsome face is up close and clear. 

 

The man gives him a strange look after studying his face for a moment. “How old are you?”

 

Junhong fights the urge to narrow his eyes. He doesn’t feel he looks that young, but almost every he goes people question his age. “Eighteen.”

 

The man looks like he’s thinking something over before he takes a seat next to Junhong on the bench. The fresh scent of his aquatic cologne immediately takes over the teen’s senses. “Who’d you come with?” the stranger questions.

 

"My cousin Jongup."

 

“Oh,” he nods to himself and mutters, “Himchan’s guy.” Junhong slightly nods along, not sure what to say or how to act. “I’m Yongguk by the way,” he sits his drink on the ground and offers a cold hand. 

The teen accepts with a firm shake,“Junhong.”

 

Yongguk looks over at him curiously, “but he’s never brought you up here before? Your cousin?” Whether he was he really wondering or flirting, Junhong wasn’t sure. How many blonde asian guys could there possibly be floating around the area?

 

"Nah,” he shakes his head. “I live in LA. I just got here today."

 

Yongguk’s eyes light up just the slightest bit and he nods. “Then you’re probably tired.”

 

"Yeah, pretty jet lagged."

 

“So you’re here for the summer, or…?” Yongguk’s eyes scan over him with no shame.

 

Junhong almost wants to snort but instead answers, “Yeah.” He starts to size the stranger up from the corner of his eye. Yongguk is attractive, but is he worth getting up and into bed (or wherever) for is the question. Actually a bed doesn’t sound too bad now that he thinks about it. The patio furniture is great, but Junhong wouldn’t mind being sprawled out right about now.

 

The sea breeze passes through his thin shirt, making him shiver. Yongguk notices him trying to shield his hands with his sleeves. “It’s pretty cold out here, huh?”

 

“Yeah, you guys call this summer?” Junhong asks dryly.

 

“I know it’s not what you’re used to,” Yongguk says smoothly. With a coy smile he takes Junhong’s cold hands into his own. If he’s trying to be suave Junhong isn’t into that sort of thing, but he is fine as hell so he’ll give him that.

 

Yongguk’s sweater is soft and probably more expensive than everything Junhong packed for his trip put together. His fingers are brushing over Junhong’s knuckles and soon rubbing warm circles on the back of his palm. He scoots a little closer and the teen hums under his touch. He should be uncomfortable pressed up against a stranger, but he feels a little light headed and his feet are so heavy. Yongguk leans in close to his ear and a shiver runs up Junhong’s spine when he mumbles, “Let’s go inside and get you warmed up.”

 

Junhong is lead past the crowd of party-goers and up a case of spiral steps. Down a hall, passed two doors into what must be a guest room as it holds no personal items. Just a bed draped in black, a loveseat and a nightstand. The breathtaking view of the beach complements the simplicity of the room completely. Yongguk gently shuts the door, smiling as he watches Junhong walk over to the large window. “It’s nice, isn’t it?” he asks, creeping up behind the teen and taking him by the waist. Junhong nods knowing Yongguk thinks he’s impressing him. He lets the older cuddle him close to his chest, knowing exactly what he wants. Honestly he doesn’t have much of a problem with giving it to him. “Would you like to go out there?”

 

Junhong shakes his head, “No, I hate the beach.”

 

"What?” Yongguk asks in surprise. “Don’t Californians love the beach?"

 

"Not me," the teen informs feeling a little rebellious.

 

"Alright, you’re different," he acknowledges rocking him slightly. Junhong breathes a deep sigh, not much in the mood for conversation. Yongguk catches on easily. He holds the teen tighter, pressing lingering kisses down his neck. It isn’t long at all before his tongue is slipping out every now and then. Junhong’s head rests on his shoulder as a quiet groan vibrates through his throat. Yongguk groans back, his hand sliding up Junhong’s chest- settling on his soft neck. He gives it a soft squeeze and Junhong wonders if he has one of those kinky fetishes.

 

Yongguk nuzzles his nose in the younger’s soft ash-blonde hair. Junhong hates to admit how good something so lame feels. The man’s other hand pulls his shirt from his pants. The fabric sliding past Junhong’s crotch is already exciting him. Yongguk plants a wet kiss on his neck in time with the undoing of the first button. He bites down on the flesh, while slowly pulling down the teen’s zipper. 

 

"Turn around baby,” Yongguk soothes into his ear. “I want to see that beautiful face while I’m fucking you." He bites his ear and sucks the lobe. Junhong shudders. There it is- the real douche he’s been waiting for the stranger to reveal. He smirks and turns to face him.

 

It’s happening so fast and Junhong knows he should feel bad that he barely knows this guys name, but he doesn’t care. He is an adult now and he can fuck strangers at random parties if he wants. At least that’s what he is hyping himself up to believe because Yongguk is really fine and when would he ever get this chance again?

 

“Let’s get you out of this,” Yongguk drawls as he undoes each button of Junhong’s shirt. The teen feels obliged to reach out and help the man remove his sweater too. Instead he pushes down his borrowed pants, along with his briefs. Yongguk smiles appreciatively. It’s clear he’s thinking the teen is super easy, but it doesn’t matter. 

Junhong figures a guy like Yongguk gets easy ass all the time. He’s never had difficulty getting laid himself, so there’s nothing to be ashamed of. Especially not when he’s being guided back onto the softest bed he’s ever felt- watching Yongguk rid himself of his clothes.

 

There’s something really sexy about a stranger climbing on top of you at the start of summer, Junhong thinks. Yongguk’s minty breath fills his nostrils as he hovers over. Their lips touch and Junhong’s thoughts change from fuck these sheets are nice, to damn his lips are soft. Maybe Jongup is right about snagging a trick of his own. The teen easily lets the older slip his tongue into his mouth. His eyes slip shut and he relaxes under the stranger- his limbs pretty much dead weight. Junhong can’t calculate how many hours he’s been awake in his tired mind. All he knows is he is about to let this guy do whatever he wants to him and pass out immediately after.

 

Thankfully Yongguk isn’t hung up on foreplay. He probably knows if he isn’t quick he’ll lose the teen to sleep any second. His slim fingers wrap around Junhong’s hardening flesh, pumping him to full life.

 

“I don’t give head,” he states plainly which kind of kills the mood if there was one to begin with. Junhong furrows his brow for a second before shrugging. Whatever, he just needs to be fucked anyway and this guy better be good at it because he’s starting to get annoying.

 

Upon first meeting Yongguk twenty minutes ago Junhong would have thought he’d take tons of time preparing him. Turns out he’s the type that wants to get in as quick as possible. It also so happens that nightstand houses an arsenal of sex supplies. And Yongguk’s slick fingers are digging into the teen in no time.

 

Junhong gazes the man roll on a condom with lidded eyes. Not realizing he’s holding his breath as he watches him lube up. Yongguk spreads the teen’s legs a little wider before lining himself up. Looking Junhong in the eye, he holds his gaze as he pushes inside him.

 

Junhong exhales something of a strangled moan. His head falls back onto the pillow beneath it. Yongguk wastes no time, thrusting into the teen the moment he adjusts. “Fuck you’re tight,” he groans, prompting the teen to take his own legs while he holds himself up on his arms. Junhong moans out his approval of Yongguk shamelessly digging inside of him. He even clenches around him teasingly every now and then. He almost chuckles to himself. He would’ve never guessed he’d spend his first night in New York holding his legs back until they became achingly stiff.

 

Long minutes later Yongguk notices the trembling in Junhong’s thighs. Looking over his tired face, he pulls out without warning. Junhong groans his disapproval, giving him a confused look. “Relax, I’ll take care of you,” the older almost whispers.

 

He rolls the teen onto his side pushing a knee between his legs. Slightly leaning over he eases back inside. Junhong moans at the way he rolls his hips with such composure and control unlike the erratical fucks he’s used to. Damn do rich guys even fuck better? Or is it all in my head? He doesn’t know why the man is fucking him almost slow and sweet like he’s done it a million times before or why the hell he’s so comfortable with it- but he doesn’t complain.

 

Heat begins to build up in his stomach and Junhong finds himself pushing back into Yongguk’s deep thrusts. It isn’t long before his hand is creeping between his legs, stroking himself. Yongguk’s nails dig into his hip as he grinds intensely into the teen. Sweat builds up between them while the room becomes uncomfortably stuffy. Yongguk’s breaths quicken and if Junhong’s eyes weren’t closed he’d know Yongguk’s were rolling back.

 

Their movements pick up along with the volume of their voices. Yongguk’s thrusts become harder with each profanity that spills from Junhong’s mouth. The teen’s grip on himself becomes deathly as he jerks himself in time with Yongguk’s hips. The older lets out a strangled warning before convulsing and spilling into the condom. He’s polite enough to wrap his hand around Junhong’s hand- helping push him over the edge until he’s spilling over both of their fists.

 

Sighing heavily, he collapses beside the teen and wipes the sweat from his forehead with the back of his clean hand. Junhong can still feel Yongguk inside him and waves of pleasure moving through him. It wasn’t the best sex he’s ever had, but it would do for now. He falls asleep with a small hope in the back of his head that Jongup won’t leave him there.


End file.
